Filtration systems can be used to intercept and remove particles or substances from a fluid. Many such filtration systems are typically configured to remove a specific contaminant (e.g., sulfur) or configured for use with a certain type of fluid (e.g., liquid versus gas, oil versus water). Accordingly, there is a need to provide filtration systems that can be adapted to filter a variety of different fluids and remove a variety of different contaminants.